Come Come Paradise
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: A book that will contain my responses to the livejournal kakasaku drabble community. Disclaimer in the first chapter, rating subject to change with each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Growing Old

Author: Angel

Rating: G

Week & Challenge- Week 1 (Growing)

Summary: With the Jounin exams coming up Kakashi realizes many things, even something about himself.

Author Notes: This was a response to my live journal Kakashi and Sakura community.

The link in posted in my bio

Disclaimer: I own nothing but two kitties and two computers, so please don't sue.

--+--

Peering over the top of his pages of his _come come paradise_ book Hatake Kakakshi watched lazily as his students discuss the upcoming Jounin exam. Questions were asked, however Kakakshi felt no need to answer them. The feel to simply watch and listen to his students to marvel at how grown up they had become over took him. Letting his uncovered eye roam from one to the other he felt a string of pride hit him. He himself at witness their evolution, from mere children to young adults, to Leaf's best shinobi. Their growth however him aware that he in fact was not getting any younger. Wrinkling up his nose his knowledge however prideful made him he sighed in defeat and whispered,

_"I am to getting to old for this!"_

--+--

Word Count-130


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Her Intentions

Author: Angel

Rating: PG

Week/Challenge: Week 2 - Intent

Summary: In the middle of wave county Kakashi realizes that maybe he has been playing be someone else rules?

-

This was never his intent, never would he imagine that he would be out in the middle of some forest in wave county kissing his ex-student like there was not tomorrow. Nor would he be letting his hand stray to places that were forbidden making said ex-student moan deliciously . However his intent became crystal clear as his fingers slipped under her clothes, touching and tasting new flavors that she made up as her own. It was a mixer of honey, vanilla, and cinnamon. Crossing thoughts of how she would feel drove him insane, make his need for her greater. Charka and control was draining power he didn't know he possessed, the need to see just how loud he could make her moan pushed him forward.

His intent had never be so darken as it was now, now hours after their passions spent and they laid sated on a grassy noel. His mind reeled with the possibilities stinting from their actions, but the feel of her sleek body against his and the splash of pink locks that laid across his chest told the story. Only one possible outcome awaited him however the thought of such action made him hesitate. Perhaps if he were to slow or confuse the situation he could control her reactions? Sighing has he decided he would do everything that would be required of him, however as he felt lazy emerald eyes gazing at him he froze. Peering downward he felt his breath catch as he watch clear emotions flitter through her eyes, and that's when he felt it. A slight tug from somewhere down deep in side of him, slowly but sure enough his decision wavered as he realized that perhaps not for the first time that he was bending her intent all along?

-

Word Count: 298


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Memory Story

Author: Angel

Rating: G

Week/Challenge: week 3-memories

Summary: Looking back, Hatake Kakashi reflects on the greatest and saddest memory.

"Tell me a story daddy."

Glancing down at the young boy Hatake Kakashi smiled warmly at his only child. Taking a moment Kakashi remembered the exact day and time his son was born, the memory was one of his best ones. The saddest moment of that greatest memory was the lost of the woman that gave her life to bring his son into this world. Her tired jaded eyes, the soft sigh she sighed, and the feel of her tears as she gave every ounce of her life to push their creation outward. Letting his own tears fall as he remembered her weaken plea as their son's first cry echoed in their ears.

_If it's a boy, Obito is a great name. _

He could remember the honor he felt when she had whispered her request. The felt of the weight as his son was placed in his arms, and he gave his son the name in honor of his fallen Uchiha teammate. The years that followed made him a firm believer in the concept of openness and undeniable love. Reaching out to simply touch the texture of the combination of their love, to feel soft skin reminded him of the tears and blood that was shed to bring such a wonderful creation to life.

Knowing that his blood ran though the silver haired green eyed boy stemmed a pride that only team 7 had come close to creating within him bubbled up. Swallowing hard he hoisted his boy up in his arms as they walked, rejoining the two remaining members of team 7. Snuggling his son closer, hugging him a bit to hard in effort to show both his son and the boy's mother of his love. In wanting to answer his son's request however a choking feeling stopped the words he knew that would come. Glancing at his two comrades he was slightly taken back when it was Uchiha Sasuke that answered.

"Well Obito, then once was a beautiful Kunoichi…"


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Undeniable

Author: Angel

Rating: PG

Week/Challenge: week 4-fantasy

Summary: Undeniable it was one fantasy he hoped that no one ever discovered.

Most of his dreams and hopes had ended in the deaths of his teammates and his sensei, yet his desire had somehow escaped the same end as the other two emotions. Over the years he had learned to ignore the feeling instead focusing the sensation in protecting his new team. However as his team fell apart the void within started to grow, the undesired desire returned full force. Shifting to once again to keep it at bay he momentary didn't notice the cause.

It's wasn't until the dreams started did he notice that everything all centered around one object, or rather one person. The ghost sensation of fleeting caresses haunted him every hour of every day. The faintest emotion (he knew) would be detected within his visible eye. Simply cause he knew wouldn't contain the desire to make his dreams a reality. The lust of the undeniable need to reach out to the only person left of his team.

His desire had for some unknown reason had settled on the young sixteen year old Sakura. He tried shrugged it off as to the need of companionship of a recent teammate, however in watching her gently suck on the straw of her drink his mind began to wonder.

It was then he decided to acknowledge his fantasies towards the young kunoichi, the decision he decided was his to make. After all they were his fantasies, no need to burden her with his problems. He would have to find a way to deal with the pain of the need to fulfill his desires. Maybe something more exotic than his current reading material? Or perhaps a occasionally night companion? His thoughts went in a whirlwind when her lips left their resting place on the straw and asked the question that stopped him cold.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you dream of?"

----

Word count: 306


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Breaking Ground

Author: Angel

Rating: PG to PG-13

Summary: She had tried to stay on neutral ground with him, however the fates had decided to throw them on new breaking ground.

Author's Note: Finally I am getting caught up with the past challenges.

---

It had been a week since she had asked her Sensei what filled his nights? Looking back she chalked the question up to wanting to be closer to him. It wasn't until the days following did she become concern that her innocent curiosity had done the opposite of what she had intended. The growing feeling of avoidance soon over came her like a heavy blanket, one that was smothering her beyond anything she could imagine.

Then late one evening, after she had pulled a double at the medical center did she come across her wayward Sensei. She instantly felt relive that he appeared fine, however that emotion soon vanished as she watch silently as a slim older woman seemed to mold herself to his body. She knew from her parents and her medical training what was transpiring between the male and female.

As she continued to watch it was at the point of watching their lips meet in what she could only describe as a passionate kiss did she notice the emptiness and growing nauseating feel in her stomach. The lightness within her seemed to overwhelm her all at once. The just as sudden as it came something hit her, the woman whom Sakura could not name was kissing her Sensei uncovered face. It was then did the anger boil over, it was then did she find herself walk to them and suddenly yanking the woman away from the copy-ninja.

The idea briefly crossed her mind if she was being childish? However the foreign look in her Sensei's eye told her she had possibly crossed a line in breaking his kiss that she might not have wanted to break? But that was a fleeing thought as her eyes settled on his moist uncovered lips. The moments that followed Sakura would never be sure of, one minute he was reaching outward to her and then the next he was gone in a puff of white smoke.

The future of their friendship seemed to be in great danger because of her actions but in the days following Sakura could only fantasize about the feel of his lips. In annoyance she shrugged over Ino's theory that she had became obsessed in the art of kissing.

---

Word Count: 372


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Down Deep

Author: Angel

Week/Challenge: Week 6 - Curiosity

Summary: Down deep there is a driving need that guides us to our path, but what if your guide centered around one person?

-----

Growing up she had always had a never ending quench for knowledge a need to absorb everything that the world could challenge her with. Coming to a decision to forever change her path had be quiet simple, becoming a shinobi would impact everything and everyone in her life. She would be the first in her family to take up the honor to stand a post or give her life to protect everyone she loved. Her parents had not approved and openly discouraged her when ever they could, only making her resolve more harden.

In time even she would agree that her thirst had cost her to much, her teammates, her parents, possible even her sanity. Her quench or as her Sensei had called it curiosity had pushed her through the even toughest time. The times when her parents had said enough or when her teammates had seek out their own paths, she suppose it was then her curiosity became a problem. It was then she had sought out the Hokage to teach her, to feed her void. However the emptiness just kept on growing, never stopping. It was at odd moments when she would find herself in the presents of her of old Sensei did everything seem complete.

Once after noticing this oddity did she question herself and her former Sensei, or better stated their relationship. In watching other students and their sensei's did she realize that her relationship with the copy ninja was beyond what one would call normal. She honesty tried to mark it up as the need to be near someone that understood what she felt, for most don't have their teammates yanked away.

It wasn't until her sixteenth birthday did she notice it was something different, for the whole time being surrounded be friends and new teammates did she yearn for feeling of his presences. It wasn't until all the guest had left and him suddenly appeared did that undeniable thirst bubble up once more. Only then in the blanket of darkness did she let her curiosity take control, letting the emotion explain everything she was feeling and in some cases what she wasn't feeling. But like her path in becoming a shinobi blocks stood before her, and this wasn't any different. But somewhere deep down the quenching feeling started to grow again, and just like before she knew she would follow it through.

-----

word count: 398


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Confessions Without Words

Author: Angel

Rating: G

Week/Challenge: Week 7/ Confessions

Summary: Who says you have to make a confession with words?

Staring blankly at Ino, Sakura wondered how the other girl could chat so easily over something so private? She agreed that best friends spoke of their fantasies, dreams, and hopes with one another but to talk about something as inmate as one's love life? Was that really acceptable? Not that she would ever thinking about lowing herself to expose her most treasured passionate moments, not that the other's knew she had such moments. Sighing she slightly tuned out Ino explanation on just how good Sasuke was with hands, moaning Sakura wondered if she would be able to look at Sasuke's hands in the same matter ever again? Shaking her head she simply excused herself from her friends and headed to the training ground.

Once there she smiled as she watched in slight amazement as Naruto and Sasuke once again proved just how effective their were as a team. It had only taken a mere three minutes for them to knock the bell out of their Sensei's hands, their plan to grab it however was cancelled by a sudden puff of white smoke. Giggling as she felt something being slipped into her back pouch, she struggled to keep a straight face on for the two shinobi coming at the figure behind her. Stepping aside for the on stream of attacks Sakura quietly slipped pass the training session and found her way to her spot under the tree.

In watching the session she was aware that Sasuke was slightly on hedge, not that she thought he had figured what their Sensei had done with the prize they sought. Closing her eyes she let her mind wonder back, Naruto and Sasuke had been gone for three years, and in that three years she and her ever aloof Sensei had developed a bond in which many say they had never seen before. It wouldn't surprise Sakura if many hadn't, cause their bond was more than what most thought. To her Hatake Kakashi was more than her Sensei, he was everything rolled into one.

A father figure, a brother, a sensei, a shinobi companion, a friend, a mentor, and yes a lover.

It was all in one when you got to be as close as she has to the copy-ninja. Their confessions on the topic had ended the month before the return of the rest if team seven. It had ended so sweetly and in its wake many night were spend whispering soft words of love to him, not that he ever returned them. No she wouldn't expect he to, after all he was poorly made when it came to words, so instead they both knew that his caresses and honey coated kisses were saying everything that needed to be said.

In the end she supposed words were overrated, because when it came to confessions she had learned that not confessing could have a wonderful effect on a man.

Word Count: 484


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Realization

Author: Angel

Rating: PG

Week/Challenge: week 8-forbidden

Summary: Sometimes the simplest realization does the most damage! Or does it?

Silence agrees the strange act he had just committed, the noisy of the pub all but faded. Swallowing hard he watched nervously as the girl in front of him lowly brought her shaking hand up to gently finger her lips.

Twitching slightly he stiffen as her small pink tongue wetted those same beautiful lips. The wrongness of his sudden realization was beginning to hit hard. The law stated that their budding emotions was not allowed, however the fleeing thought of the consequences be damn relieved him somewhat. The forbiddance's of how his young student now looked at him spoke the volume of her acceptance.

Shaking as his heart fluttered with the soft gleam that she now gazed at him with spoke of his anticipation. His soul hummed with the rightness of how she suddenly fitted onto his body, the glow of her readiness made him aware of her acceptances of their traitorous actions. The knowledge of their commitment made it worth it.

Slowly they brought their lips to meet each other as they sealed their fate. Whispering after they parted did he voice what he knew was in Sakura's heart.

"_How can something so forbidden be so right?"_

Word Count: 198


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Power Of…

Author: Angel

Rating: PG

Week/Challenge: Week 9 -- Attraction

Summary: Kakashi has noticed that Sakura has gotten stronger, but why is she looking at him like so?

The sudden pull he felt was indescribable the lump that suddenly developed in his throat made him want to choke. It wasn't until he noticed his hands were shaking did he suspect something was amiss. Yet instead of expounding on it his mind was wrapped on the sight that greeted him. The small framed girl stood in front of him, face bruised and muddy, her hands tried to hold back the blood gaping from her stomach wound. It was until he looked into her dull jaded eyes did something about her seemed to change.

Cocking his head to his side in what seemed to be an animated moment in time did the new effect on her hit home for him. There standing in the place where his student should have been stand now stood a full grown woman. Not just any woman but a woman that bared a look of expectations and something more he could not name.

Slowly ever so did he realize she had started to approach him, her walk strong and confident. With each approaching step the need to run and hide ran through him, the need to avoid her and whatever she now possessed made him want cower in fear. A slither of power crept up his spine in a quick second as he realized that whatever power she now possessed was trigged by him.

The tremble that ran through him made him stand still and face this new power of hers. With his heart fluttering as she slowly brought her blood soaked hand up to caress his mud covered face. The shine that lit up her pain filled eyes shook him alittle, The need to discover her sudden new magic drove him forward in a small smile he attempted to offered her more encouragement. However her next movement suddenly made him realized exactly what that missing feeling was, the answer made him laugh out loud as she smiled in return and nodded.

Ever so softly did he gather her up in his arms and ever so gently did he place his lips against hers. The over powering emotion bubbled up and simply commanded them to act more deeply on the newness of their hearts. Once their lips parted Kakashi simply marbled at the purity of their basic attraction and gladly gave in.

Word Count: 387


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Rated R

Author: Angel

Rating: R

Week/Challenge: Week 10-Open Word

Summary: Everything has a rating, but somethings should be rated R.

Alert: Not suitable for the young or the workplace! So please cage the boss's and/or parents!

Hilting his head back he wondered if perhaps his actions were inappropriate for his current surroundings? Grant it the bath house wasn't the most private room in the hotel but to escape the reason of his current state he had to leave the rented shared room. Licking his lips hesitantly he slowly ever so slowly dipped his hand beneath the water to incase his harden length. Moaning lowly as he gently rubbed his thumb over his swollen tip.

Tensing as his roughened hand made its path downward Kakashi wondered if her silky hands would fit better around his throbbing member? If at her young age would happily take him into her mouth and bring him to fulfillment? Letting his mind wonder at just how small and tight her mouth would be made his hand quicken its pace and yet the thought of his ex student beneath him withering from the pleasure of each and every stoke as he thrust a upon her made him want to cry out.

Snapping his head forward Kakashi centered himself on the picture of Sakura perhaps touching herself as he had caught her doing on her eighteen birthday. It was then as he stood there in door frame of Sasuke's spare bedroom and watched as her small delicate fingers slipped within her hot folds only to noisily exit. Grinding his teeth together he had imagined that he was he that was pleasuring her that way, or maybe tasting the sweet juice that he had witnessed dripping from her fingers that day. Which ever way it was the thought always lead to the same result, his imagination drilling her with such desire it shook them both. As he envision her pleading for him to fill her and to complete the ache that she held for him. In the end he could fall before her cries and surround them both in naked pleasure.

Grunting as he felt his pleasure coming to end Kakashi increased his speed once more as he pictured Sakura's fingers finding that tender spot within, her body reacting in long glorious spasm. Licking his lips once more as he wondered what her beautiful taste would simulate? Arching his back he let his climax over take him only wishing he wasn't alone in such physical satisfaction. Relaxing as the tide wave of pleasure subsided Kakashi was suddenly aware that he was no longer alone.

Swallowing hard he knew instantly who is new companion was, the chakra told him that his worst fear had came true. Opening his eye he realize he no longer had to be ashamed of the show he watched just months ago. However being caught was still something to be ashamed of, for a ninja to let someone slip by their defenses. It wasn't until he heard the thick husky voice did he dare to face her.

"Is there more to the show, Sensei?"

Word Count: 482


End file.
